


Fourth Time This Week

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: Superwoman [1]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: AU one-shot where Cammie is the female version of Superman.Cameron Morgan, born Calla-El on the alien planet Krypton (played by Courtney Baxter), is Superwoman, the heroine of Metropolis. Her boyfriend, an ordinary guy named Zachary Goode (played by Logan Lerman), gets kidnapped by Lex Luthor and then saved by her.No spies.Warning: Cammie and Zach may seem out of character.





	Fourth Time This Week

25 year old Cameron Morgan was born Calla-El on the alien planet Krypton. Her parents, Jor-El and Lara, became aware of Krypton's impending destruction and Jor-El began constructing a spacecraft that would carry Calla-El to Earth. During Krypton's last moments, Jor-El placed young Calla-El in the spacecraft and launched it. Jor-El and Lara died as the spacecraft barely escaped Krypton's fate. The explosion transformed planetary debris into Kryptonite, a radioactive substance that was lethal to superpowered (as by Earth's yellow sun) Kryptonians.

The spacecraft landed in Smallville, Kansas, where it was found by a passing motorist. Matthew Morgan and his wife Rachel adopted Calla-El and named her Cameron Morgan. As Cammie grew up on Earth, she and her adoptive parents discovered that she had superhuman powers. Matthew and Rachel taught Cammie to use her powers responsibly to help others and fight crime. In order to use her powers to help humanity, Cammie created the alter ego of Superwoman. She moved to Metropolis and took a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, where she met her boyfriend, 25 year old Zachary Goode, who was also a reporter.

As a reporter, Cammie styled her back-length straight brown hair in a braid and wore black half-rimmed glasses. As Superwoman, she kept her hair down and didn't wear glasses.

Superwoman's costume was a long-sleeved blue jumpsuit with the coat of arms of the House of El (a red and yellow S shield) emblazoned on the chest tucked into a pair of knee-length red boots, and a red cape that stopped above her ankles.

The House of El was one of the noble ruling families of Krypton.

* * *

The sound of the shower turning off and the curtain being pulled back woke Zach. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and swapping places in the bathroom with Cammie. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before exiting and eating his breakfast in his robe.

Zach and Cammie had recently started living together.

"How's work looking?" Cammie asked from across the breakfast bar.

"I have to finish writing my article on Superwoman and interview the owner of America's largest tomato." Zach said.

"Sounds riveting," Cammie said.

"Oh, believe me, it is. I could stare at Superwoman in her suit all day." Zach joked.

Cammie laughed at Zach's joke and put her coffee mug in the sink.

"You should get dressed. I don't think anyone would like you showing up to work in just your robe," Cammie said.

"Wow, she saves the city and she's funny. Cameron Morgan, everyone," Zach said.

Zach hopped off the barstool and quickly changed his outfit. Thankfully, the Daily Planet was a lot more lenient on dress code ever since an article had been published by one of his colleagues showing the effect of comfortable clothes on productivity and comfort.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the bistro for lunch, yeah?" Cammie asked as Zach laced up his shoes.

"12:00?" Zach asked.

"12:30?" Cammie asked.

"All right. I love you," Zach said.

"I love you too," Cammie said.

* * *

Zach left his and Cammie's apartment and headed for the Daily Planet. He hailed a cab and checked for any meetings he had. So far, it was only an interview with the owner of America's largest tomato. It was boring, but no one else was doing it, so Zach was lumped with the task.

Zach went through security and up to his cubicle. He logged onto his computer, opened up a draft of an article, and continued writing it. The article was about heists that were happening in the area by a new villain that Cammie had the pleasure of meeting a few nights ago.

"Hey Zach," Eva Alvarez's voice called out.

"Hey Eva," Zach said.

Eva smiled. "I brought you coffee and a bagel."

Zach really liked Eva. She was one of the kindest people on his floor, and the two of them had become close friends.

"Thank you! I'm starving," Zach said.

"You're welcome. I'll let you carry on with your article," Eva said.

Zach took the lid off the coffee to let it cool down a bit more as he continued to type. A while later, he was disturbed again.

"Zach."

Zach looked up to see Britney Dawson, one of the interns.

"Mr. Blake is here." Britney said.

"I wasn't supposed to see him until 2:00." Zach said.

"Well, he's here now," Britney said.

Zach muttered a 'thanks' as he saved what he had written and grabbed his notebook and cell phone. He got down to the lobby and saw the farmer who owned America's largest tomato sitting nervously on one of the sofas.

"Mr. Blake? Hi. I'm Zachary Goode. I'm going to be conducting your interview." Zach said.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Blake said.

"If you'll follow me to one of our interview rooms…" Zach trailed off.

"No, wait. I forgot my tomato in the car," Mr. Blake said.

"I'm sure you don't need-" Zach got cut off.

"Yes, I do," Mr. Blake said.

"Right. Well, I'll wait here and you-" Zach got cut off.

"No, you need to come with me," Mr. Blake said.

"I'm sorry-" Zach got cut off.

"To take pictures. The ones they already have are bad, you see," Mr. Blake said.

"I don't have a camera." Zach said.

"I do. It's in my car." Mr. Blake said.

"Right," Zach said.

Zach cautiously followed the old farmer out of the building and into the side alleyway he parked in. His old beat-up truck was in front of three pristine SUVs. He reached his car, and the doors of the SUVs opened. Tall, burly men in suits surrounded Zach, and the farmer kept mumbling about how sorry he was. Lex Luthor came through a small gap and flung a bag of money at the farmer.

"Hello, Zachary," Lex's familiar annoying voice called out.

"What do you want, Lex?" Zach questioned.

"Your girlfriend," Lex said.

"You're not getting her," Zach said.

"I thought you'd say that," Lex said to Zach.

"Chloroform him," Lex said to the men in the suits.

A man came from behind and put a handkerchief to Zach's mouth. The smell invaded Zach's nose, and he could slowly feel himself getting tired.

* * *

 

Hours later, Zach woke up tried to a chair.

"You're up," Lex said.

"Ugh, Lex, you're boring me," Zach groaned.

"It's simple — You lead me to Cameron and I leave you alone," Lex said.

"Yeah, and you also experiment on her because you're a freak," Zach said.

"No — I need her abilities," Lex said.

"Well, you're not going to get them. Lex, this is the fourth time this week you've kidnapped me. Don't you have anything better to do?" Zach questioned.

"Yes, I do, but I need Cameron's powers for everything," Lex said.

"Maybe you should change your plans around, then," Zach said.

"I can't change my plans willy-nilly, Zachary. Everything is planned in advance." Lex said.

"You're a psycho and you need help," Zach said.

"We've established that I'm fine," Lex said. "I just need you to be here long enough for Cameron to come and you will be free to go."

"Well, I'm here, so let my boyfriend go, Lex," Cammie's voice called out.

"Lovely," Lex said. "I'll admit, I think I may be a pathological liar. Zachary, you're definitely not leaving. I can't have any witnesses now, can I?"

"Lex." Cammie warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're using your adult voice on me," Lex said.

Cammie surged forward and pushed Lex to the ground. She began punching him, and he grabbed a hold of her arms and pushed her off. He jumped up and picked up a weapon that Zach assumed had Kryptonite in it and began to advance towards her. She saw a chair on the side and picked it up, using its legs to push Lex to the wall. With a flick of her wrist, she brought the chair upwards and slammed it into his face. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bravo. Now untie me so we can leave," Zach called out, wriggling his tied fingers.

Cammie ran towards Zach and used her laser vision to burn through the ropes. Zach rubbed his wrists where the harsh fibres had irritated his skin for the fourth time this week.

"I'm sorry," Cammie muttered.

"It's not your fault that Lex is crazy and is obsessed with you," Zach said.

"But it puts you in harm's way," Cammie said.

"But you always save me. That's more than I could ask for," Zach said.

"Promise?" Cammie asked.

"Promise," Zach said.

Cammie smiled at Zach and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Now, let's go grab lunch like we planned. I am starving," Zach said.

"When are you not?" Cammie asked.

"When you feed me," Zach said.

Cammie and Zach walked out of Lex's building and into a cab. The cab dropped them off outside the bistro, and they took their seats outside since it was such a nice day. Zach walked inside, gave his order and table number, and returned to Cammie.

"So, what are you going to do about your article?" Cammie asked.

"Continue writing it," Zach said.

"No, about the tomato interview," Cammie said.

"I'll just say I got kidnapped for information on Superwoman since I was writing the article. I told them what I knew, which is what the rest of the city knew, and they let me go. Hopefully, someone else will be stuck with the article instead of me." Zach said.

"That sounds too good to be true," Cammie said.

"I'm dating someone who can fly. Too good to be true doesn't exist in our vocabularies anymore," Zach said.

THE END


End file.
